Alien Car in Eureka, Plus One
by X-RayDog
Summary: Peace, a gift to those in battle with the Dcons or Autobots. Now Abby and her 'guardian' Barricade travel to Eureka to see her twin brother Jack Carter. Both twins thought they've see it all, boy were they wrong. Rated T for Barricade
1. Chapter I aka the intro

Alien Car in Eureka, plus one

Abby-verse

Abby Carter

Eureka/Transformers

Part 1

Prelude

The great war between the Autobots and the Decepticons had ended. Now both lived on Earth and were currently sending Constructers to Mars, as their new planet.

My name is Abby Carter. I fit into this because I was a member of NEST before being captured by the Dcon Barricade.

Some would call it Stockholm, some would call it change of heart but either way I grew to have a friendship with the Dcon till he let me go.

I retired after that, everyone questioning me and not trusting me after that.

Then peace came, Megatron shook hands with Prime.

Not a week later Barricade showed up at my front step.

He took me back to NEST and there I was introduced to his commending officers, aka Megatron and Optimus Prime.

Due to the near-permanent residence of the Cybertronians, the NEST members that clicked with a Transformer could, if the Transformer so wished, to take him out undercover.

My old car went missing after that.

I asked Barricade if he would like to drag around a organic fleshie femme who cries during two days of the month and has a serious addiction to Diet Coke.

He transformed into his Saleen Mustang cop car and opened the passenger door.


	2. Chapter II aka driving to Eureka

Alien Car in Eureka, plus one

Abby-verse

Abby Carter

Eureka/Transformers

Part 1

Chapter II

That was two days ago. Now I'm currently on the phone with Lennox. I'm calling in a favor to find out where my twin brother is.

"Come Lennox, remember the time in basic, I got your cigs off the sergeant, you owe me, just give me the address."

"He's the sheriff for Eureka, Oregon."

"Thank you Lennox."

"Just remember if they try to block you or make you leave then just tell them you are Captain Abigail Carter, stationed at Diego Garcia."

"Um I'm retired Lennox."

"Your officially a liaison between all former Dcons and the U.S. Government."

"And if anyone at this mystious Eureka looks me up?"

"On leave with pay for the next five years at least."

I whistled, "Wow, thank you Lennox, I owe you one."

"Thank Megatron, he's the one that asked for you to be moved to that position." Lennox grumbled.

We hung up. I stared at the phone before walking out to the backyard where Barricade was parked.

"Ya hear all that?"

"You wish to visit your sibling in Eureka, OR. And you discovered that Lord Megatron has arranged your position as Liaison."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I suggested it."

I hugged his hood.

"Get off me fleshling."

I laughed and backed up a couple steps.

"Pack your things, we leave in half a joor."

I raced off and hurried to pack. Clothes, laptop, gun, gun holster, and a bottle of diet coke.

Half a joor later I was in Barricade's driver seat.

"Don't even think about trying to drive insect." He grumbled.

"Course not Cade."

Once we hit the interstate I saw Sideswipe speed past us.

Barricade flipped on his lights and gunned it.

"What Sides' doing out here?"

"Letting us get to Eureka faster by 'chasing' him."

"…Sweet."

A normally 19 hour drive…we made in 9 hours with Sideswipe ahead of us the entire time.

I think Sides got on CNN for a minute before he took a turn off the interstate.

I waved goodbye to Sideswipe before having Barricade pull off the road for a minute.

Five minutes later I conviced him to lose the decals, lights, and all other police looking things. We entered the city limits and came onto Main St.

Barricade parked across the street from the Shrieff's office.

I took a deep breath.

"Nervous to see your brother?" Barricade teased.

"Kinda, last time I saw him he was at my basic training graduation. I'll be back Cade, just don't kill anyone."


	3. Chapter III aka Welcome to Eureka

Alien Car in Eureka, plus one

Abby-verse

Abby Carter

Eureka/Transformers

Part 1

Chapter III

I entered the office and saw two desks the main one was empty. I looked over to see who I guessed was the deputy stand up and walk over to me.

"Good afternoon, I don't recall seeing you before, I'm Deputy Andy."

"Abby, I'm looking for Jack Carter."

"Sheriff Carter is currently at Global Dymtics, what is your problem?"

"I'm here to visit Jack, where is he?"

"You need clearance to GD HQ."

"I got the clearance. Lead the way."

I gave my hard stare that rivaled Ironhide's.

He lead outside to his sheriff police car. I walked across the street to Barricade.

"Time to test out my clearance level 'Cade."

He buckled me in.

"Cade, I'm not a kid." I protested as he followed the Deputy out of town.

"The Deputy isn't human." Barricade grumbled.

"Pretender?"

"No just a AI."

"We have those?"

A short vibertion came from the interior of the car, his version of a snort.

"Surprising yes."

I squealed when we passed thru the hologram. Barricade of course wasn't fooled.

"Jerk."

"Squishy."

At the guard post the guy scanned my eye and fingerprint, running it while asking me name.

"Captain Abigail Carter."

30 seconds later I was handed a ID card and drove on.

"The squishies were scared when they looked you up." Barricade chuckled.

"So they can't know about you right?"

"Yeah, your brother can if you think he can keep it quiet."

"Jack may sometimes be oblivious but he keeps sercets better then I do."

"Maybe before, now you are more expirance with lying on a daily basies."

"That's not reassuring."

"Of course not fleshie."

Barricade parked next to the Deptuy's car.

I undid the seat belt and stepped out.

GD was huge, people walking around, I got thru security and joined Deputy Andy on the main floor.

There I saw Jack walking beside a darker skinned lady and twenty something kid with a laptop.

"Jack!" I wolf whistled and tackled my twin.

"Abby?" He stumbled back at the force before untangling himself from me.

"What are you doing here?"

I smirked at him and put my hands on my hips, "Is that anyway to greet your twin?"

The two people with him turned and looked at him.

"Twins?"


End file.
